


Illusion

by TolkienGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki will never realy get what he wants, Post-Avengers (2012), copious angst and metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They muzzle you like a dog, and you wonder when your silver tongue became the iron chains to bind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

You ask for _that drink, now_ , and you ask it with something that you hope is a smile.

( _They won, they won—you weren't good enough for any of this, and you were the only one who didn't know it_.)

They muzzle you like a dog, and you wonder when your silver tongue became the iron chains to bind you.

( _It doesn't matter. You lived a lie, you were a lie, and everything fell to ashes. That is what lies do._ )

You hold your head up as if that counts for pride.

( _It must_.)

You will face Odin, face others far more fearsome, and you will do it with something you hope will be a smile.

( _None of them can know how little you began with, and how little you have left_ ).

Because you are a god, and you bow to no one.

( _Even if no one bows to you_.)


End file.
